


Date Night

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino realizes that it has been a long time since they had a proper date. Since before their oldest daughter was born. He feels they have to remedy this.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, so if its bad thats why

Lovino sighs softly as he sits on the couch, trying to remember the last time he got to have a proper date and alone time with Antonio. It’s been a while. “Oh my god, it was before Abelie. We haven’t had a date since Abelie was born.” Lovino stands up and stretches his arms over his head before heading into the kitchen, where Antonio is cooking breakfast with the kids. 

“Good morning, Lovi! The kids and I thought it was a pancake morning!” Antonio smiles brightly and kisses his husband’s cheek. He hands a plate to Lovino and winks at him. “Yours are chocolate chip. Blueberry for Abelie, Giovanni and Isabella wanted banana, and Jimena asked for peanut butter.” Antonio’s hums happily as he drops a dollop of seemingly plain pancake batter on the skillet. “And mine are cinnamon.” He hands out everyone's plates while his food cooks, making sure everyone has bacon, eggs, and toast as well. 

“Hey Toni, did you know that our last proper date night was when Emma was still pregnant with Abelie? When was that, seven years ago now?” Lovino watches Antonio’s eyes go wide. “It’s a Saturday. I know we usually do movie night, but lets do movie morning and then have Emma or Feli watch the kids and do something fun, alright?” Lovino kisses Antonio gently before sitting down and starting to eat. He hums happily at the taste. 

Antonio nods enthusiastically. “That sounds like a lot of fun.” He puts his pancakes on a plate as well and sits beside Lovino. “Mm, there’s a candle making class tonight I really wanted to try. Do you want to have dinner and then go to that?” He asks. 

“Yeah, that actually sounds like a lot of fun.” Lovino finishes his breakfast and starts on the dishes before sending the kids out to agree on a movie. Antonio helps him do the dishes in the brief silence they get before the inevitable argument. Lovino kisses his cheek apologetically then heads out to disrupt it before it can really start. 

“We have plenty of time. We can watch all the movies you picked, but Dad gets to pick which movie we start with,” Lovino says, smug at the whines that leave the kids. “Get your pillows and blankets while I call Auntie Emmie.” Lovino is relieved when she agrees to take the kids for the night and then tells Antonio the good news. 

He’s looking forward to it all day and barely pays attention to whatever Disney movies the kids put in. He’s probably seen them a thousand times anyways. Lovino leans further into Antonio and smiles brightly, not being able to help himself but to imagine where their night could take them after the date. Emma is watching the kids all night, after all, so they could reasonably do whatever they want. 

That night, Lovino takes his time picking an outfit, even though it’s casual. They both decided to eat at a little Spanish place nearby instead of a fancy restaurant, since they aren’t going to want to change before the class and wearing fancy clothes to that would only result in disaster. Lovino turns and looks at Antonio, then bursts out laughing. “What are you wearing?” he asks between giggles, covering his mouth to hide the smile. 

Antonio looks down at himself. “What? I like this shirt!” 

“You look like a dad!” 

“Well, I am a dad.” Antonio can’t but laugh along with Lovino. He knows that Lovino is right, and he does look slightly ridiculous, but he stays in the clothes he originally picked. He grabs his car keys and walks Lovino out, opening the door for him with a bright smile. Their heads bonk gently against each other as they lean in for a kiss, causing another wave of giggles. 

Antonio feels like a teenager on his first date again. He holds Lovino’s hand as he drives down the street and hums along to the radio, other hand tapping the wheel along to the music. If Lovino weren’t used to the way Antonio drives, it would stress him out quite a bit, but he knows that Antonio is perfectly capable of keeping control of the car this way. Dinner was absolutely amazing, and the bill for once doesn’t make Lovino feel like crying. 

Antonio’s lips are greasy as he kisses Lovino gently, but Lovino doesn't care. He’s sure his feel the same. He cups Antonio’s cheeks gently and kisses him a little deeper, then pulls away and leans his forehead on Antonio’s. “I love you so much, Toni. You make me so happy.” He whispers. 

Antonio smiles back happily. “I love you so much too. Now are you ready to make some candles?” 

“Of course.” Lovino stares at Antonio and wonders how he got so blessed by life.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I'm only 17 minutes late for day two to be on time. Day 2 is Date Night. I hope you like this <3  
> Also Emma was their surrogate


End file.
